Lily Invisible
by kateg123
Summary: What happens when Lily confiscates James's invisibility cloak and uses it to find out some very interesting things? Please RR!
1. Chapter 1

'Hey Potter! What do you think you're doing?!' Lily shouted to her guilty looking fellow fifth year.

James Potter quickly stuffed a piece of parchment into his pocket and turned around to face her. 'Err…nothing I just…err…was walking…you know…around' he finished lamely. Lily Evans was not fooled.

'It's past 10:30! You should be in your dorm room. Why are you hanging around the seventh floor corridor?'

James mumbled something under his breath and shrugged a pink tinge flushing his cheeks. 'Come on Lily; let me off the hook this once.' He waggled his eyebrows up and down regaining some of his arrogance, 'I'll make it worth your while'.

Lily was furious not only was he already in trouble he was trying to flirt with her! She was a prefect and doing her duty and he dared to stand there and ask not to be punished. 'Empty your pockets!'

James looked startled, 'what?!'

'You heard me, empty your pockets!'

'But…but…' he stuttered. She smirked he was obviously hiding some incriminating evidence in there. She held out her hands 'come on, you heard me!'

He stared at her for a few seconds and she started to get uncomfortable, really this punishment didn't fit the crime. Usually a night time wanderer would just get a few stern words of warning but this was James Potter and she was very curious as to what she would find in his pockets. He thrust his hands angrily into his pockets and handed her the piece of parchment he had just stuffed in there this was followed by a few sweets from Honeydukes and some odd bits and bobs that were obviously part of some pranking plan or other. This was followed, however, by a most unusual looking object. A silvery liquid looking piece of cloth landed on her outstretched hands and she looked questioningly up at James before bursting out laughing.

'What is this?' She asked incredulously.

He said nothing but turned to walk away in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. She shrugged to herself bemused by her findings.

'She took the cloak?!' Sirius yelled at James. 'How could you let her take the cloak?!'

'She took the map as well' James said quietly.

Sirius looked like he was about to explode. Remus said 'if she finds out what either of those things are we are so busted.'

'Look I had no choice she was really angry and well…I…' he trailed off as he tried to think of a good reason why exactly he had let her take them.

'You _like _her that's why!' Sirius yelled, 'you let your damn feelings get in the way and give in to her stupid stupid stupidness! She had no right to empty your pockets she's only a _prefect _for Merlin's sake!'

James stuttered and blushed trying to deny this accusation but then gave in 'yes so what if I like her? She hates me so it's not like it's ever going to go anywhere!'

'Oh come on Prongs, you could have anyone in this school why Evans?' Sirius demanded.

'You wouldn't understand Padfoot' James said in a pitying voice. 'You're just too much of a womanizer!' Sirius looked for a minute like he was going to deny this but then just shrugged and grinned before brushing his unruly dark hair out of his face.

Lily sat in her room with her findings staring at the silvery thing. For some reason she thought she recognised it but could not for the life of her figure out what it was. She picked it up and felt it rush through her fingers like water. Her friend Alice in bed next to her snored and turned over. Lily noticed she was shivering and got up to shut the window. _Well this thing might as well go to some use_ she thought to herself and draped it over Alice's sleeping form. As soon as she did however she gasped as Alice's legs and back suddenly disappeared.

She groped around in the dark for a second and was relieved to feel Alice was still there. Her fingers touched the liquid material of the thing and with sudden understanding she realised what it was. She had only read about them in books of course but why on earth did _James Potter _have an invisibility cloak? This thought had hardly passed through her mind before a much more interesting one did. She grinned wickedly to herself as she thought _I can have a lot of fun with this._


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2 and thanks reject45 and MarisLily for my first ever reviews it was a very exciting experience. I would love anymore anyone has to offer. Sorry if this chapter's a bit boring the next one will get a lot more exciting.**

_Disclaimer: If Harry Potter belonged to me the next book would NOT be the last! So basically it doesn't. _

It was nearly midnight but Lily was not tired. She had spent almost an hour thinking of the things she could do with an invisibility cloak. It didn't matter that she was a goody-two-shoes or a prefect because _no one would see her._ She almost laughed out loud the idea was so outrageous. She felt so daring just thinking of these ideas _honestly _she thought _the way I'm thinking my pumpkin juice was probably spiked with firewhisk_y.

She was still too wired to sleep and decided to go sit in the common room and read for a while. Just in case she brought the cloak with her, she never knew what great idea might surface in her mind! She crept silently down the stairs and settled herself in the plump armchair right by the fire which was still blazing merrily. She had just opened her book when she heard voices…voices coming down the stairs. She thought she recognised one of them; it was distinctly arrogant and loud. James Potter.

She quickly threw the cloak over herself and sat there quietly waiting for them to enter.

'Look I'm sure I left it down here, I just want to check' James said loudly

'Whatever just hurry up I need to copy that essay' Sirius, who was following James, said ever louder if possible. She winced; did they want to wake the whole house?

'You know if we had the cloak we could just walk leisurely down to the transfiguration classroom and copy the notes which are probably still on the board' Sirius said clearly stating his disapproval of the new owner of the cloak.

'Since when do you want to work anyway?' Said James stating exactly what Lily was thinking right then. Sirius grinned sheepishly 'well there's this girl…'

'Oh right. That explains it then, so you're trying to impress her?'

Sirius grinned, 'yep and her favourite subject's transfiguration! It's genius, the true work of a marauder.'

'I don't see why you don't just copy of Moony; he's probably done better in it anyway'

Sirius looked at James and said 'Yes well the essays due tomorrow and well…' for some reason he jerked his head towards the window where the full moon was shining in through the glass. James nodded and silently handed Sirius a piece of parchment that looked a bit worse for wear.

'Thanks mate, you won't regret it'

They started to climb back up the stairs but Lily suddenly had a brainwave and she got up silently and followed them. What better way to find out what the other stuff in James's pockets was than to listen to their supposedly private conversations? Sirius and James reached the door to their dorm room and opened it quietly and Lily slipped in behind them. James flopped down onto his bed while Sirius started copying out the essay. Peter Pettigrew twitched nervously in his sleep on the other side of the room. Lily sighed, that boy was always twitching. James sighed loudly and Sirius looked up 'Come on Prongs, what's bothering you now?'

'It's just…nothing' James fell silent again then a few seconds later sighed loudly again. Sirius growled and said 'if you want to talk, talk otherwise shut the hell up Prongs'

There was a few seconds more of silence and Lily felt like she was going to achieve nothing plus the dorm smelt funny. Like old socks and boys. _Can't they just take a shower for once _she thought to herself. Then something very surprising happened something that made Lily quite alert. James had stood up and after digging an old t-shirt out of the bottom of his trunk had stripped off his school jumper and shirt. Lily couldn't help it she stared. He had such a nice chest, quite muscular not too bad really _stop it Lily, this is JAMES POTTER! _she mentally slapped herself for thinking about him like that.

He pulled on the old t-shirt thus unconsciously allowing Lily to start breathing again. 'Look it's nearly 12:30 how abouts we go keep Moony company?' James said and Lily started, where was Remus anyway? She hadn't noticed that his bed was empty. 'Come on mate' Sirius groaned 'what about the essay?'

James laughed, a nice soft yet contagious laugh that made his face look really..._stop it Lily! _'Come on Sirius who is this girl that has captured your attention so much that you feel you must work for her!? This isn't like you, come on Moony will be all alone otherwise.'

'Yeah but thanks to you we don't have the cloak, how do you propose we get outside without it...and that map!' This was news to Lily, what map? She hadn't seen one among the countless bits of junk in James's possession.

'What's gotten into you Padfoot? We're the Marauders, we don't need that stuff to get outside!' James cried almost waking Peter.

Lily wondered for a second why they would want to go outside anyway if they were going to see Remus wherever he was. Then she had to move because Sirius and James were moving towards her, well not her, the door and she had to get out of their way. 'Okay Prongs but we're not staying for too long, I haven't slept properly in almost two days, I need my beauty sleep!' Lily almost sniggered to herself but witheld it with difficulty.

James and Sirius crept out of the dorm and Lily followed slipping though the door just before it shut. She had no idea where they were going and had no inclination to follow for the moment. She contented herself with subtly tripping James up so he skidded down a few stairs. He stared up the stairwell for a minute with a bemused expression on his face but then followed Sirius down the stairs and out of the common room.

Lily had no desire to wait and see whether they got away with sneaking around the castle at night, a sudden yawn cracked her jaw open and she crept back to her room eager to find this map that the boys had talked about.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day after and Lily was in her room sorting through the junk she had confiscated from James Potter. She was searching for a map and had so far come up with nothing. The only piece of parchment she had found was blank. Then she stopped for a second and grinned slyly to herself. _Of course, these were the Marauders she was thinking about they would have put some form of concealment on it._

Pleased with herself for thinking of this she tapped the parchment with her wand and said '_revalio_'. She tried again this time saying 'show yourself! I'm a prefect for goodness sake'. Again nothing happened. She was at loss for a minute but then thought of something. _What if you have to say your name for it to work. The Marauders know me perhaps it will work for me!_ She tapped the parchment again saying 'I, Lily Evans, command you to show yourself.' For a second nothing happened but then writing started to appear on the parchment and she gasped horrified at what had appeared.

_Messrs Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail would appreciate it very much if you tried not to pry into other people's private belongings Lily Evans_

She felt anger well up inside of her but them more writing started to appear:

_Messrs Padfoot requests that Lily Evans buggers off_

_Messrs Prongs would like to add that although Lily Evans has nice hair she should take it elsewhere_

_Messrs Moony requests that Lily Evans give this back to the proprietors straight away_

_Messrs Wormtail says that Lily Evans is a know-it-all_

Lily gasped and stormed out of her dorm room.

The Marauders were in the common room plotting some dastardly prank in whispers when a shadow fell over them. A shadow that belonged to a very angry red haired fifth year prefect. James smiled sunnily up at Lily and said 'may I enquire as to how you are this fine morning lovely Lily?'

Lily scowled at him and shoved the parchment into their faces. The smile immediately dropped from James's face as a sort of groan issued from his mouth. Sirius was clearly trying to hold a straight face while Remus, who was looking rather pale, enquired 'ah yes. So what did it say?'

Lily glared at him. 'What? Do you think this is funny? I just wanted to find out why you would have a piece of parchment I mean god forbid that you would actually be doing homework! Instead I am brutally insulted by people who for some strange reason have exactly the same nicknames as YOU!' Lily was yelling by the end of her speech. Everyone in the common room had stopped what they were doing and were looking at her.

Sirius couldn't help himself, a small chuckle escaped from his clenched mouth and suddenly he was on the floor laughing. 'You should see...your face...angry...parchment...' were some of the words that she managed to understand from in between laughs.

'Shut up Sirius! Remus,' here she fixed her fellow prefect with a scowl, 'I expected more from you to be honest' and then she stormed back to her dorm room leaving the parchment on the floor in front of them.

Peter gingerly picked it up and carefully tapped it with his wand saying 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and the map of Hogwarts materialised. 'Phew,' he said, 'it's the real thing. She left us the map.'

Sirius grinned at James who was looking slightly guilty. 'Oh come on mate lighten up, this means we're back. No more sneaking and hiding behind statues when teachers walk past'

James smiled shakily and said 'I just wish she wasn't so angry'

'Yeah,' Sirius replied, 'but that defense mechanism spell was brilliant mate absolutely bloody wonderful I wish I could have seen what it said' and still chuckling to himself he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked up to the dorm room unaware of the feminine sighs that were left in his wake.

Lily had grabbed the invisibilty cloak as soon as she was in her room and hurried downstairs again eager to find out what the parchment actually was. Unfortunately she seemed to have gotten their too late as the parchment was lying on the floor forgotten as the four boys talked. Sirius was still laughing and she felt herself burn red out of shame. She had to move to the side a little as Sirius walked past and she walked slowly over to where the three remaining boys were sitting curious as to what they were talking about.

'Prongs stop whining, if she doesn't like you get over it' Remus was saying to James. This was new to Lily, who didn't like James? Except for her of course (**and she still didn't get it!). **She moved closer trying to here what James was saying.

'She hates me and I think...I think I love her.' Here James sighed dramatically and hung his head in his hands. _Wow he really sounds sincere_ thought Lily _and he looks so cute when he's upset his eyes are so STOP IT LILY!_

'She doesn't hate you as such' this was Peter venturing to speak to James, 'she just...doesn't...um...know you.'

James gave Peter such a look of disgust that Lily almost felt sorry for Peter...almost. He still disgusted her slightly with his twitchiness and obsessive need for popularity which in his eyes could only come from hanging out with Potter, Black and Lupin.

'She looked so angry just now, I mean she's been angry at me before but never like that' wait a minute, _she _had been angry at James just now. Casting a suspicious glance around the common room she could so no other angry faces. Was James talking about..._her?!_ Before anymore light could be shed on the situation the three boys started to get up to leave but not before Lily saw the sad expression on James's face when he looked at the staircase leading up to the girls dormitories.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and from Thursday I will be able to devote myself to this story wholeheartedly because my exams will be over!!! YAY for me. I also want to start a new one about Harry's time at Hogwarts but I guess I should finish this one first**

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Harry Potter that privelege is all J.K.Rowling's._

It was a month after Lily's unfortunate experience with the Marauders Map and she had decided to go exploring after curfew in the invisibility cloak one night. She passed an empty classroom where some strange sounds were issuing from. They sounded like _moans?_ She paused and quietly opened the door and peeked in. The sight that met her eyes was somewhat strange. Two people were lying on a desk and looked like they were _oh my god! They're doing it...in a classroom!_

Then she saw who it was and almost laughed. Frank Longbottom and Alice Prewett had been friends of hers since they were first years and had fancied each other the whole time. It was about time they got together. She pushed down the overwhelming urge to do her prefect duties and tell them to get back to their common rooms and instead left them to whatever it was they were doing. She smiled to herself _someone must have spiked my pumpkin juice this isn't like me at all!_

She was ambling slowly back to the Gryffindor common room in the hopes of finding other interesting sights along the way when she heard footsteps rounding the corner. 'I told you Padfoot I checked the map before we left, there was no one around' That was James Potter's voice.

'Someone could have moved in that space of time Prongs you idiot' that was Sirius and also the moment three boys rounded the corner

'Look I told you there's no one here Padfoot, you're so paranoid!' James whispered at Sirius

Lily crouched in the shadows forgetting for a minute that she was in fact invisible. What were they up to now? Weren't they in enough trouble already? Another great idea surfaced in her mind, follow them!

'Seriously mate when are you gonna ask Evans for the cloak back? We need it!' Sirius cried in desperation, 'I hate that we have to be careful! No more spooking people in the hallways oh yeah and it's much harder to sneak out at night!'

'I'll ask her soon I just want to give her time' James replied avoiding Sirius's eyes.

'Just cause you fancy the pants off of the girl doesn't mean you can't ask her for your stuff back!' Sirius said

'I know I know I just...' James trailed off

'He just doesn't know how to talk to her!' Peter sniggered to himself

James looked angry and started walking faster, 'come on guys Moony's getting lonely'

Lily started, where was Remus? Again. He always seemed to be missing and he had been looking really pale lately. She was torn between heading back to the dorm room for a nice long sleep, which was something she hadn't had in a while, or finding out what the troublemakers were up to now. She chose the latter option obviously and followed the boys who had already disappeared around the corner. She had nearly walked to the end of the corridor when she heard scuffling from just behind her. She turned around just in time to see a piece of the wall slide back into place over what she presumed was one of the secret passages out of Hogwarts. If that went outside then she could just walk out the main door and hopefully she would spot them out on the grounds.

She hurried towards the main door which was now securely locked and pulled out her wand and muttered '_alohomora' _and to door swung open. She supposed the caretaker would come and find out why the door was open pretty soon but, she giggled to herself, he would find no one. She hurried outside into the fresh night air and looked around for the boys. She had forgotten it would be so...dark and pulling out her wand and doing '_lumos_' would slightly give away her presence. It was fortunate for her that Sirius, James and Peter decided to walk right past where she standing trying to decide what to do. She shook her head for a minute not believing her luck and then discreetly started to follow them.

They soon disappeared into the shadow of a tree and she gasped horrified after realising that it was the infamous Whomping Willow. She wanted to shout out to warn them but for some reason the tree wasn't moving. They _had_ walked right under it though, they should be getting thoroughly...whomped by now. She waited for them to come out from under the branches but 5 or so minutes had passed by before she realised that they managed to slip past her somehow. 'Oh bloody hell' she whispered to herself 'what the bloody hell was I thinking coming out here?'

She was about to go back inside when she saw figures coming out from under the branches of the Whomping Willow but they weren't human. There was a dog, a rat and a stag. She gasped the stag was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, it's hide was silvery white and it shone in the light of the full moon. It tossed it's head in pride and this drew Lily's attention to the pair of magnificent antlers on it's head. Then she had to suddenly stifle a scream as a wolf leaped out from the shadows and pounced on the dog. However, the dog merely rolled over and barked. Lily was confused, this was the oddest assortment of animals she had ever seen together. What was going on? She stared intently at the group and suddenly noticed something that made her go cold to the bone.

She was staring at the wolf, it was different somehow. She looked at it's snout and suddenly something clicked in her mind. This wasn't just a wolf...this was a _werewolf! _She backed away slowly and when she reached the castle doors she panicked and ran the rest of the way back to the common room. Did Dumbledore know there was a werewolf roaming the grounds? Should she tell him? She lay down in bed absorbed in her thoughts until she drifted off into a sleep fraught with dreams about stags galloping towards her only to change into werewolves at the last minute. More than once she woke up screaming.

The next morning she staggered down to breakfast having only slept about 3 hours the whole night. Sitting at the nearest end of the Gryffindor table she concentrated on chewing and swallowing before noticing the absense of four certain marauders. She was up later than she normally would be which meant this should be the time that the lazy quartet would usually make it down to breakfast. Again her curiosity overcame here and she hurried upstairs to retrieve the invisibility cloak. _I'm getting slightly addicted to this thing _she sighed to herself _I guess I will eventually have to give it back to James though. _At the thought of James Potter a flush slowly crept into her cheeks, what was wrong with her? She didn't like James Potter, stupid git.

**Now press that little button and review pretty please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing! I can't believe that so many people have added this to their story alerts and favourites but a lot of those people haven't reviewed! Come on, it only takes a few seconds and it means a lot!**

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter..._

Lily ran out of her dorm while wrapping the cloak around her. She was just about to run out of the portrait hole before she heard voices behind her.

'Nice and easy does it Moony'

'Come on Padfoot it can't hurt that bad!'

The four marauders stepped out from the boys staircase and walked/hobbled towards the exit. Lily stared at them, each boy had cuts all over them and Remus and Sirius were limping. What the hell had happened to them?

She followed them out into the corridor and all the way to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey took one look at the four boys and ushered them in without saying a word. 'Honestly, I don't know what you get up to! Always coming in here with cuts and bruises everywhere...' she bustled off to find some bandages leaving the boys free to talk supposedly privately.

'Wow Prongs you really got me last night' Remus was saying, Lily frowned, why would James hurt Remus?

'Sorry mate didn't mean to but you were trying to gouge my throat out!' James smirked

'I think my leg is the more important issue here,' Sirius said, 'how am I supposed to impress the ladies when I'm limping everywhere? What a wonderful idea Moony, let's just jump on Sirius until he sprains his ankle oh and then let's do it again!' Sirius's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Remus looked a bit embarrassed and mumbled something that sounded like 'you know I can't control myself'

Lily had heard enough, she had no idea what the boys were talking about but she had to get to lessons. She stood up from where she was crouching near the bed and started to walk away but tripped as she was getting up. She stifled a muffled 'ow!' and froze aware that one of the boys may have heard her.

'Did you hear that?' James said, _argh why did it have to be James who heard? Why not Peter, they would just ignore him!_

'No, what was it?' queried Remus

'It sounded like someone was near us, like right next to us' James looked around with a puzzled expression on his face.

Lily took the oppurtunity to leg it out of the hospital wing and to her first class, stuffing the cloak in her bag on the way.

Halfway through the potions lesson James, Sirius and Peter entered. _I suppose Remus is still in the hospital wing_ thought Lily.

'Ah, nice of you to join us boys. What do you say we actually get some work done now' Professor Slughorn said jovially. 'Oh and how about we take 10 points from Gryffindor!'

'Sorry Professor' they all mumbled before finding somewhere to sit. Lily frowned, why didn't they tell Professor Slughorn they were in the hospital wing? They could have gotten off without a punishment. They were obviously hiding something.

'Ah right,' continued Professor Slughorn, 'I'm going to put you in pairs and I want you to brew a calming potion. Black and Pettigrew. Longbottom and Prewett (Alice and Frank giggled and blushed), Potter and Evans...' _Oh no! Not James, anyone but James!_

Alright Lils, guess we're partners eh?' James smirked as he plonked his bag down next to her.

'Right, rule number one no flirting, rule number two my name is Lily, rule number three we brew the potion correctly and if possible without any talking at all' Lily said carefully measuring out the ingredients. She glanced over at James and saw him staring at her with an odd expression on his face. She noticed that Madame Pomfrey had managed to clean up all his cuts and bruises.

'What?!' She snapped, not in the mood for Potter's ridiculous attitude

'Nothing, I just couldn't help but notice how nicely you chop up those crocodile hearts' he said in an overly smarmy voice

'What was rule number one?' Lily growled moving onto pulverising the butterfly wings

'Lily!' James cried in feigned shock, 'how dare you accuse me of flirting? By no means was I _flirting _with you, I was merely commenting on your brilliant ability to hack a crocodile appendage into miniscule pieces and now I see you are most beautifully smooshing those wings into a most excellently fine powder'

Lily ignored him and proceeded to drop the ingredients in the cauldron.

'So Evans,' James carried on, oblivious to the murderous stare Lily was fixing him with, 'would you consider possibly maybe if you want to maybe...err...'

'Spit it out Potter' Lily said in exasperation, she had a bad feeling she already knew what was coming.

'Well, the next Hogsmeade weekend is coming up and well...' Lily was surprised, James was blushing. James never blushed, he was smooth with the ladies, 'Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogowithme' he said quickly

'Did you just ask me out...again Potter?' Lily said smirking

'Err...no. Well, yes...but only if you want to'

Lily stared at him. He sounded...sincere. This was new. She had overheard James talking to his friends about this mysterious girl who he supposedly loved a few times. Was it possible that the girl was _her_?

'Well...okay' Lily said surprising even herself.

James was so shocked at her response that he dropped the whole handful of beesnex leaves into the cauldron by accident. There was a sudden explosion and Lily felt someone grab her hand and drag her under the desk. It was James, he had recovered his senses just before the potion would have exploded into their faces. Lily felt the heat creep into her cheeks at their closeness. They were crouching under the desk waiting for the mayhem to be over in the classroom above. Slughorn sounded like he was trying to vanish the potion but it had managed to seep into every nook and cranny in the room.

Lily looked up and noticed James staring at her, unconsciously she leaned forward slightly trying to read what was going on in his hazel eyes. Suddenly James leant forward and captured her lips with his pushing her back against the edge of the desk. She was so surprised she 'forgot' to push him off and instead loosened her lips so he could easily push past them with his probing tongue.

Her mind had gone foggy as she reveled in the sensation of James kissing her. Suddenly she felt him move away and when she opened her eyes he had gone from under the desk. She surfaced as well and noticed James hotfooting it out the classroom as unbeknownst to her the class had ended and Slughorn had managed to vanish all the potion.

The rest of the class was still packing up and she stood there for a minute still in a daze at what had just happened. _Did I really just kiss James Potter? I must be going insane! _She packed up her bag and ran out of the classroom going to seek refuge in the library.

She entered the silent room and a wave of calm hit her, she loved sitting in the library just reading. She wandered slowly over to her favourite corner and sat down. Then she heard voices from behind a bookshelf. Familiar voices, the voices of four certain pranksters.

She moved her chair closer to the bookshelf in an effort to hear what they were saying.

'You _kissed _her! Like with your mouth?' That was Sirius. She stifled a laugh at his enigmatic response.

'Yeah,' James replied, 'it was amazing. I ran out of there though before she could hit me.' He sounded sad, Lily felt an urge to go over to him and deny any thoughts of wanting to hit him. It was true, not once had she thought about hitting him. Once or twice the thought had crossed her mind to jump on him and kiss him even deeper but she definetely would not tell him that!

Lily sighed and sat back in her chair wondering at these new feelings that were stirring inside of her. _Life is complicated _she thought to herself before closing her eyes and submitting herself to a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm going to say this again PLEASE REVIEW and I will love you forever (figuratively speaking of course) but anyway thanks to those of you who have reviewed and thank you reject45 I would love a cookie and thanks to apotterlover for winning the prized award for most reviews also my exams finish tomorrow!! YAYAYAYAY! **

_Disclaimer: Wait a minute...wait a minute...yyyyeee...nope I still don't own Harry Potter_

It was dark when Lily woke up her neck aching from the uncomfortable position she had been sleeping in. She gasped and sat upright when she realised she was still in the library _jeez I must have been tired _she thought.

She slowly stood up and stretched blinking sleepily. _Thank goodness I still have the invisibility cloak in my bag now I won't get caught walking through the castle this late_. She wrapped the cloak around her and started her journey back to the common room. She was passing the main hall when she felt a sudden urge to just go outside and stare at the stars. She always found it very relaxing.

She performed the '_alohomora' _charm again and slipped out the main door. She wandered down the lawn until she reached a patch of ground that looked suitably comfortable. She lay down on her back and gazed at the twinkling lights above her. A sudden noise interrupted her reverie however when she heard footsteps behind her. She rolled around so her was lying on her stomach and saw the stag again. The same beautiful one she had seen last night.

The dog was there as well bounding along beside the stag. _Well this is Hogwarts I suppose a stag is allowed to be friends with a dog _she thought to herself. She blinked suddenly and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The stag had suddenly changed and there was in it's place a boy. A boy whom when he turned around to stare at the dog ran his hands through his hair in a very familiar movement. The dog had changed as well into the unmistakeable figure of Sirius Black. The boy of course was James Potter.

_What the hell just happened? _Lily thought as James and Sirius ran quickly towards the castle and disappeared inside. _James and Sirius are animagus?! That's impossible, they're so young. They can't be registered, that's illegal, what are they doing? Why? _All these thoughts ran through her head and then one particular one surfaced _James must be very skilled to be able to change into an animal LILY it doesn't matter how advanced the magic is it's still wrong! _Her conscience told her.

She sat there for a while longer and gaped wordlessly at the doors through which Black and Potter had vanished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the boys dormitores Sirius and James had just slipped in.

'That was amazing, we should go to Hogsmeade at night more often!' Sirius said

'Yeah, it would just be so much easier if...' James trailed off realising what he was about to say

'You mean if we had the cloak right? Well that's _your _fault, you should ask her for it back! Who knows, she might say yes now that you've mauled her!'

'I did not maul her,' James protested, 'I passionately kissed her. There's a difference.'

'Whatever mate, just ask for it back before she decides to give it to Dumbledore or something!'

'You know,' James said thoughtfully, 'I think she's been using it...to follow us and stuff.'

'What do you mean?' Said Sirius

'Well, that morning in the hospital wing I could have sworn that was her voice I heard. I would recognise those dulcet tones anywhere.' James said gazing into space and he imagined Lily's voice in his head

Sirius gagged and said 'whatever, I thought all you heard was 'ow' how could you tell who it was from that?'

'I just know' James said meaningfully, 'plus I thought I saw her tonight, she seemed to be half visible, the cloak must have slipped off her. She was lying on the grass for some reason.'

'You mean she saw us?!' Sirius said urgently to James who did not seem to have grasped the full context of this realisation. 'She saw us..._change_?'

'Oh crap' was James's reply.

The next morning James and Sirius awoke in a panicked state of mind. Lily Evans was a good girl but she also was fiercely loyal to her friends. Did James and Sirius count as friends enough to be trusted by her?

'Look you should talk to her seeing as you're _closer_ to her' Sirius sniggered

'Fine, but if it doesn't work I don't want you hexing her or anything!' James replied before he strolled down to the common room in search of the fiery red head who now supposedly knew their secret.

He found her studying a book called _The Effects of Bubotuber Pus and how to Counteract them. _He grinned remembering an unfortunate experience he had once had with the same substance in herbology.

'Hey Lily, can I talk to you for a second' she blushed for some reason and then he remembered the kiss they had shared yesterday. Ah, he might have to talk about that as well.

'Sure, sit. I have a question for you.' Lily said

'Err...alright. Well okay erm. Shoot.' James replied

'Yesterday.' Lily said, looking meaningfully at James expecting him to catch on. He didn't. 'You kissed me'. She said

'Oh right, that well yeah um...well I err did you..er like it?' He finished feebly, smiling weakly at her.

Lily felt a blush creep into her cheeks again as she stared into his once again strangely sincere face. _Why the hell do I keep blushing around him?_

'Well um..yes I can say that I found it well...enjoyable I suppose.'

James sighed in relief, that was a better answer than he had been expecting. 'So I guess I will see you again when we go to Hogsmeade' he said panicking and getting up to leave.

'Wait a minute!' Lily called after him, 'didn't you want to talk to me about something?'

'Oh right yeah...um..can I borrow your notes from transfiguration, I lost mine.' James said, chickening out at the last minute

'Oh' Lily was surprised at this 'yeah I guess okay.'

'Cool' James said before remembering he had excused himself and he hurried off to hide from Sirius.

_What the hell was that? That was so not what he was going to ask me! I should just ask him, spit it out, James Potter can you or can you not change into a stag? What if I'm wrong, oh my god that would be so embarrassing._

Lily then remembered their date for Hogsmeade that weekend and determination rose in her. She wouldn't let these new weird feelings for James Potter to get in the way, she would ask him out right. And she would make sure he answered. If it came to the last option...there was always the cloak.

**Sorry about all the ... but I figured they would be quite nervous around each other and that's the only way I could convey it. SO REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! (I'm trying to see if the more ! I put the more people will read this and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I couldn't help but notice that at least six people have put me on their favourite author or favourite story list but HAVEN'T reviewed. I am very flattered about the story alerts but please review it would make my day.**

_Disclaimer: I am not a multi-millionare world famous author, thereby I cannot be J.K.Rowling thus I do not own Harry Potter. See, simple logic_

It was the morning of the Hogsmeade trip and Lily Evans was panicking. She hadn't thought about this at all, this was almost a _date_! With James Potter. She scuffled through the pile of clothes in her trunk desperately trying to find something that was remotely flattering and not wrinkled. She finally picked out an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt which hugged her curves. She was on her way to the loo (**A/N to those non-British folk out there this is British for bathroom/toilet/W.C/etc...) **when she tripped over Alice Prewetts trunk which was sticking out from under her bed.

She cursed loudly and hobbled into the toilet trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her foot. She looked at her reflection, horrified. She had gone to sleep with her hair wet last night and now she was seeing the effects. There were strands sticking up everywhere and the side she had slept on looked a lot flatter than the other. This gave her an oddly lopsided look. She hurriedly smoothed it down already aware that she late to meet James in the common room. She applied some last minute eyeliner poking herself in the eye in her rush.

She sighed _this is not a good morning_. Grabbing her cloak, the non-invisible one, she ran down the staircase, lost her footing on the last step and tumbled the rest of the way landing in a heap at a pair of very good looking feet.

'Good morning Lily' came James Potter voice from above, _his sexy, hot voice which sounds so good when says my na-STOP IT!_

'Uh, morning James' said Lily, picking herself up. 'So, err, should we go?'

'That sounds like a plan' he said grinning at her discomfort. 'Before we do though I need to ask you something. That night ages ago when you caught me in the corridor you confiscated some stuff you know, junk and stuff. Well there was this thing, kind of material right? I was wondering if I could have it back'

Lily frowned, was that what this was all about? Was he asked her out just to get the cloak back!?

'You mean the invisibility cloak?' She said bluntly

James didn't look remotely shocked, he shrugged instead and said 'I guess you figured out what it was then'

'Yes I did.' Lily decided to have some fun, 'and yes you can have it back' she paused indulging herself in his cute boyish expression of hope when she said that, 'but only if you behave yourself. For one whole week' she finished triumphantly

'A w...w...week? Geez, that's a long time' James said in a panicked voice

Lily smirked to herself _serves him right for flirting with me _she thought. James saw the smirk and realised what she was doing. He grinned, two could play at this game.

'Alright, you're on. One month, and I get the cloak back.' He said formulating an entirely different plan in his head.

By this time they had walked to the great hall and had joined the queue of people lining up to leave the school. They chatted amiably all the way to Hogsmeade and Lily was surprised at how well James could actually hold a conversation.

They stopped outside The Three Broomsticks and walked inside both ready for a refreshing butterbeer.

'Do you want to go find a table?' Said James, 'I'll get the drinks'

Lily found an empty table in the corner of the room and sat down waiting for James. Suddenly she felt a shadow fall over her and looked up expecting to see James standing above her. Instead she met the cold eyes of the seventh year Lucius Malfoy. He was a Slytherin and had held a grudge against her ever since she had broken up one of his 'lets-beat-a-first-year-into-pulp-because-we-think-it's-fun' sessions.

'What do you want?' She said coldly

'All alone mudblood? Well I know I wouldn't want to get anywhere near you' he said smirking at his two friends who were almost like bodyguards. Crabbe and Goyle. They both sniggered and muttered under their breath about 'mudbloods...hehehe...good one mate'

She sighed, like he had never called her a mudblood before. Honestly that term was stupid in itself because it was only aimed at the muggle born who because of their parentage had grown up not thinking 'mudblood' was a dirty word. To her it just sounded a bit stupid and she couldn't care less what Malfoy called her.

'Just piss off alright' she said quietly

'What did you say?' Lucius said a dangerous tone to his voice

'Hey what's going on here?' Came James's voice from behind the three gooneys. Lily sighed in relief glad she wouldn't have to face them alone.

'Oh, so it's you mudblood lover, come to try to learn something from the boring bookworm here?' Said Lucius while Crabbe and Goyle sniggered stupidly.

'Get away from her' James said angrily slamming the two bottles of butterbeer on the table, 'and don't call her a mudblood!' He lunged at Lucius knocking him the floor. Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward ready to defend themselves when Sirius, Peter and Remus suddenly materialised behind James obviously sensing trouble.

Crabbe and Goyle muttered uneasily and stepped back helping a bleeding Lucius to his feet before staggering out of the front door. Lily gaped. She had never had anyone defend her honour before. It was slightly mind-boggling.

'Uh, thanks James' she said uncertainly. James nodded at his friends, showing them everything was okay before sitting down beside her.

'Do they do that often?' He said looking at her straight in the eyes.

She flushed, knowing what he was thinking. He was pitying her _poor little Lily can't defend herself. _She looked at him defiantly before saying 'no, not really but when they _do_ I can usually fend them off myself pretty good'

James nodded as if he understood what she was thinking and Lily felt a wave of...what? Love, thanks? Well anyway the wave of emotion washed over her and she leaned closer to James still staring into his eyes.

They were inches apart, steadily getting closer, she could feel his warm breath on her lips when suddenly CRACK they jumped apart each avoiding the others gaze. Someone had apparated into the middle of the room, it was a young man who looked slightly drunk. 'Sorry all' he slurred 'I jest mishplashed where I was heading' and he stumbled out of the room oblivious to the stares he was getting.

James cursed the man silently, he had been so close. He heard Lily say something about the shrieking shack and mumbled an assent. He grinned suddenly thinking about how the shack wasn't haunted at all, it was just Remus transforming into a werewolf. _Just!_

They were nearing the exit when James suddenly stopped, Lily who was behind him walked into him and caught herself on his arm. James thought defiantly to himself _just do it! She wants it, you want it. Why not?!_

He spun around so fast Lily lost her balance and nearly fell over backwards but James caught her just in time so she was leaning back in his arms and before she knew what was happening he had leaned down and captured her lips with his. She nearly fell out of his arms it was so unexpected. The kiss lasted for a whole minute before either of them realised that the whole room had gone quiet. Everyone was staring at the couple kissing passionately near the door.

A sudden whoop and a cry of 'yeah baby!' caused them both to split apart and grin at each other before they both took in the stares and simultaneously went bright red.

_Well _thought James _this would give the whole of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade something to talk about for a while_

**Review now please! It's your reviews that keep me updating! Actually I would probably update anyway just because I like writing this story but whatever, the reviews are just the icing on the cake! REVIEW! )**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I finished my exams (yay!) and I was fully expecting to have loads of time to work on this story but I have to do three days of work experience and since they couldn't find anything for me to do as I am classed as just a nuisance I spent most of my time reading files and writing the next chapter of this under the pretense of taking notes! Anyway I am hoping to get this story finished soon as I have a good idea for a new one but I need to finish this first so I need to wrap it up. Anyway you know the drill...that magic R word. )**

_Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter...who am I kidding?! If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction I would be writing another 5 books because I don't want the 7th to be the last!_

Lily was waiting in the common room wrapped tightly in the invisibility cloak. She silently congratulated herself on her absolute genius. She knew the Marauders would not be able to resist her plan, they were way too predictable.

flashback to that morning

James winked at Lily as he walked into breakfast the morning after their public kiss in Hogsmeade. The whole hall fell silent waiting for the inevitable outburst from Lily at this blatant display of affection as they were all sure Lily must feel humiliated. Of course everyone knew Lily Evans despised James Potter. Lily however did something no one expected; she blushed and lowered her head to stare at her cereal. Everyone could still see the back of her neck and her ears which were now a fiery red. As James sat down next to her and draped his arm around her murmers of jealousy resounded around the hall from the hordes of girls who proclaimed themselves in love with James Potter.

Lily wriggled out from his grasp humiliated. _What do I do? James obviously thinks we're together now but do I even like him? _She tried to ignore the voice in her head that was yelling _yes you fool! How can you say that you don't like him when you want to jump on him and screw him into the next century just because he winked at you?! _Because Lily was confused the only emotion that she could really handle letting loose right then was anger and as it wormed its way to the surface of her mind a plan came into her head. She knew something that would really annoy Potter; not getting the invisibility cloak back and there was one way to make certain that it remained in her possession for a lot longer.

She had to get him to screw up this week! She knew James Potter wouldn't back down from a bet and if she could catch him breaking the rules then she would get to keep the cloak. She turned to Alice who was sitting opposite her and said loudly:

'Gosh Alice, I didn't sleep at all last night, too busy studying. I think it's highly likely that I'll fall asleep during prefect duties tonight'.

Then without looking at James she ran from the hall, turning back at the last minute in time to see James and Sirius exchange wicked grins.

End flashback

Lily stretched as far as she could under the invisibility cloak without becoming visible to prying eyes. Her legs werre beginning to cramp from the position she was sitting in and her eyes were drooping. She had forgotten she actually hadn't gotten much sleep last night because she was actually studying. Her eyes started to close on their own accord, her face bathed in the warm glow of the fire. Her body relaxed and she fell asleep almost instantly.

She woke up startled feeling a hand on her mouth to keep her quiet. She sat up scared but relaxed when she saw who it was. He took his hand off her mouth so she could speak.

'James, what are you doing down here?' She said

'Shhh Lily, I've just come to sit with you'. He replied soothingly

She stared into his hazel eyes and began to feel herself melt and she felt an odd shiver run through her body. His eyes were getting closer to hers and she realised he was leaning in to kiss her. She puckered up, ready this time as his lips touched hers she gasped at the feelings that ran through her. His tongue ran over her lips and she parted them uncertainly allowing his tongue access into her mouth.

She tilted her head to the side in an attempt to deepen the kiss. James was now lying on top of her and he ran his hands up her body making her heart beat faster. His hands were then on her thighs and he slowly travelled up and up, he whispered her name in to her ear.

'Lily'

She shut her eyes as ripples of pleasure ran up her body and then opened them immediately noticing the absense of James. Her body was cold and the fire had died down. Someone was saying her name though.

'Lily said she was tired.'

She sat up quickly pulling the cloak closer around her as she recognised Sirius's voice. She mentally slapped herself for falling asleep and she let out a sigh of relief that it had just been a dream. So why did she feel disappointed as well? She shook her head to rid all thoughts of James which proved to be a fruitless effort as she stood up to see James himself and Sirius creeping down the boys staircase. She tried not to notice the sexy way James's hair seemed to just flop into his eyes and how cute he looked when he shook it away.

'Yes,' said James, 'but Lily takes her prefect duties seriously, she wouldn't sleep!'

'I wouldn't worry,' said Sirius, 'even if she is awake we will be able to evade her with our almighty knowledge of the secret passages. Our cunning far outstrips hers, mate, just coz your dating the bird doesn't mean you have to defend her all the bloody time! Plus she did look pretty tired you know'

Lily shook her head at this before smirking to herself as she imagined their faces as they were caught by Frank Longbottom who she had persuaded to fulfill his prefect duty tonight instead of tomorrow. She had told him he would do it or she would tell everyone what she had seen him and Alice doing in an empty classroom a while back. He had frozen and turned an interesting shade of red before agreeing and running off presumably to warn Alice of Lily's knowledge.

'Yes,' said James again, 'but you forget, she has the cloak'

Both boys froze and looked around as they realised the implications of what James had just said. By some ironic power both boys stared straight at Lily before turning their attention elsewhere. She resisted the urge to fall in a heap on the floor in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Then Sirius chuckled.

'Nah, Lily's not one for breaking the rules James'

Both boys snickered as Lily shook her head again. How little they knew about her. She was only breaking the rules for the good of the population of Hogwarts, if she could make it so they had detention for the next year _and _no invisibility cloak everyone would be better off with no pranks and general idiocy.

She ignored the feeling of guilt that would not shut up and followed them out of the portrait hole. As she ambled along unseen behind them her mind drifted back to the dream. She felt her cheeks heat up and a tingle run through her body. She quickly stopped thinking about the dream as it only seemed to be confusing her. Suddenly she stopped, recognising where they were. This was where she had told Frank Longbottom the two troublemakers would be tonight and indeed she saw him ahead sitting and waiting in the shadows.

He stood up suddenly as he heard Sirius and James approach and said loudly and clearly ' 'ello 'ello 'ello, what 'ave we 'ere?' in a fake cockney accent.

Sirius and James froze and then turned simultaneously and sprinted away quickly. Lily stopped giggling in glee and ran after them leaving a befuddled Frank Longbottom behind. She growled to herself _why do they always get away with everything!?_

She followed them down a hidden corridor behind a tapestry on the first floor. She stopped as she suddenly reached a dead end made of a brick wall. She stood there confused, where had James and Sirius gone?

**Well that's all for now folks, actually I think I'm going to write another chapter straight away so watch out for it in the next hour. REVIEW pretty please with the Weasley twins on top!**


	9. Chapter 9

**You know the drill...read and review. And since this is the last chapter I just wanted to thank all my faithful reviews reject45, apotterlover and sarena678 you guys are amazing and so is everyone else who bothered to review it makes me happy )**

_Disclaimer: I'm not sure whether I have to do this for every chapter but I think I should state once again how painstakingly obvious it is that I do not own Harry Potter_

Lily stared at the wall for a few minutes before it clicked. This must be like the wall in Diagon Alley through which she had gone through many times. She took out her wand and started tapping bricks randomly. She was on her 27th try when she tapped a brick in the left hand corner of the wall.

The brick suddenly shook and disintegrated and then the whole wall disappeared. She ran out of the passageway noticing the wall reappearing behind her and then she realised where she was. The passage opened out onto the grounds of Hogwarts and she saw Sirius and James walking into the distance.

She ran to catch up with them and reached them just as they approached the thrashing figure of the Whomping Willow. Right before her eyes as she watched both figure seemed to melt into shapeless blobs and then reform as something entirely different.

'I knew it' she whispered to herself and watched with awe as the stag and dog bounded across the lawn in what looked like glee. She knew this was her only chance to catch them at it so in one bold motion she threw the cloak off and ran towards the prancing animals. She had researched animagi in the library and she knew James Potter and Sirius Black and even Peter Pettigrew were not registered.

That left the werewolf and one Marauder, Remus Lupin. She knew that they would all get expelled from Hogwarts when she told on them but it had to be done, Remus was dangerous and the others...well they were just stupid.

Both animals froze as they saw her running towards them and the dog whined and bounded away into the darkness. The stag however lowered its head and trotted towards her. She thought for a minute that she had made a mistake. That this wasn't James, it was just a stag which was going to run her through with it's antlers.

But then as it neared her it slowed down and looked at her with it's deep black eyes. Lily once again marvelled at it's gracefulness and beauty, uncertainly she reached out a hand and ran it over the stag's soft hide.

The stag melted again and suddenly James Potter was standing in front of her looking into her eyes with undisguised panic.

'So...' he said, 'now you know'

'Yeah,' she said a little breathlessly as her earlier dream replayed through her head, 'you're not registered you know'

James laughed at this and said 'yeah I think I know. So, are you going to grass on us?'

Lily stared at him, this blunt question completely threw her off balance and made her question herself _will I tell on them? Would I really do that?_

'Remus is dangerous,' she said faltering slightly, 'I have to...Dumbledore...'

'Already knows,' James said softly

Lily gasped, 'he knowingly let a werewolf into Hogwarts?!'

'Why do you think they planted the Whomping Willow here? He uses it to get into the Shrieking Shack, you know it only started being 'haunted' the year Remus came to Hogwarts' James smiled slightly at her shocked expression.

Lily had so many questions popping into her head that she wanted to ask but only one thing came out, 'so that's why you're Prongs huh?'

James threw his head back and laughed and Lily marvelled at how nice it sounded. _Stop it! _Then James's expression became more serious and he sat down pulling Lily down beside him. They leant back and lay side by side on the soft grass gazing at the stars.

James said 'I need to know one thing though. Will you promise not to tell on us? That's all I will ever ask you for, I need to know you won't tell. It's the only way Remus gets through his transformations. As animals we're not affected by his bites and it makes life a whole lot easier for him'

Lily turned her head so she was looking at James in the eye and whispered 'James I promise to keep all your secrets. I would never tell on you'

She was slightly surprised at the words that came out of her mouth but James seemed satisfied.

He leant over and whispered 'thank you' before covering her mouth in his. Lily gasped, his actions were so like they had been in the dream, his tongue pushed into her mouth and she tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

She blushed at the thought of what Dream James had done next but Real James was not so forward. He didn't touch her thighs but instead ran his hands up her arms and into her hair.

Both were so absorbed in their own little world that neither noticed the dog mischievously sneaking up on them. It suddenly pounced and landed right on top of them knocking the air out of them.

While lying on top of them it transformed back into Sirius and yelled 'oi lovebirds, get a room!'

All three laughed and after retrieving the invisibility cloak they snuck back into the castle and up to the Gryffindor common room where Sirius left Lily and James to say their goodnights in private.

* * *

It was now the last day of the week where James had to behave himself and Lily had done everything in her power to persuade James to prank someone or get himself in trouble with one of the teachers.

James was not so easy to fool however being himself a manipulative conniving person. He spotted whatever Lily was trying to do even before she had realised what it was.

'How is it you do that?' she shouted at him after a failed attempt to get him to prank an unsuspecting first year

'You just need more practise at this whole bad-girl thing' James said trying to contain a grin. He had seen Lily whispering to first year and guessed what she was up to so he had swept her off into a corner and told her to stop it.

'You do realise,' he continued, 'that since you are now officially my _girlfriend _you can share the cloak with me once I get it back'

Both of them grinned when he said the word 'girlfriend' and Lily instantly softened up. They were making out pretty heavily in the corner when the other three marauders stepped into the common room.

James and Lily instantly broke apart in order to stop the snide comments that would be thrown at them before they could get started. They were too late however Sirius had seen them.

'Lily and James sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g' he sang

They all ignored him and rolled their eyes choosing instead the mature option of rising above it. Holding hands James and Lily left for dinner.

It was nearly midnight when Lily came down from her dorm room holding the precious cloak in her hands. James sat up at the sight of it...err her. The other three marauders who were just as excited to get the cloak back all grinned.

Lily stood there waiting for the clock to chime midnight deciding to be melodramatic and hand it to him just as the last bell rang. Twelve bells later Lily stepped forward and presented the cloak to James saying 'here you are, I think you deserve after how well you've done this week'

James took it revelling in it's familiarity and grinned widely saying 'and now that the week is over let the pranking commence!'

Lily sighed, she should have known this was coming but to be honest she didn't really care. James leaned over and kissed her making her care even less and that didn't even change much when fireworks started going off in the common room or when the first years ran out of their dorm rooms screaming about exploding toilets.

Lily just smiled and held hands with James Potter, her boyfriend.

* * *

**And it's done! Whew, well I guess I can start my next one now please all of you read that whenever I get around to writing it. I hope you like the ending I wanted to make it very final if you get me. Anyhoo REVIEW now please!**


End file.
